Battle of the Sexes
by sea monkey
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP TOO! An argument, turned bet, turned competition, turns disaster ....sorta ;OD What fun! R+R
1. Battle of the Sexes: CH 1

A/N: First x-men: evo fic, and first fic I have ever posted at ff.net, so be brutal, I am ok with it, I wanna know how to write better and blah, blah, etc..  
Also: Sorry bout all the typos that are sure to be all over the place, I type really fast and no matter how many times I proofread these things I tend to never see all my mistakes until after I have posted them.  
  
Battle of the Sexes: Chapter 1  
  
"What makes you think I have to listen to your every command?!"   
  
"Well there's a reason why the professor put me in charge, and not you!"   
  
"Oh yeah? You couldn't last three days as "leader" without me and you know it, Scotty Boy!"   
  
"God, Scott, like, just admit that you're a pushy leader and shut up already! I'm, like, trying to watch television here."   
  
Scott imperceptibly rolled his eyes, and glared at Jean "You couldn't last one day in my position, Jean!"   
  
"Ja, Jean, do you guys really need to argue zis? Scott is za leader, so lets move on and let Kitty and Kurt vatch tv!"   
  
"Shuddup, Kurt." Jean turned back to Scott, "You wanna put your money where your mouth is, Scott?" Jean crossed her arms stubbornly. "You want to prove you could even complete one mission without me?"   
  
"Fine! You just have to prove you don't crack as team leader on one mission."   
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"C'mon, Kitty, we have a bet to win!" "Yeah, c'mon Kurt!"   
  
-"What?"  
-"Vat?"  
  
Kitty and Kurt look at each other and shrug, then follow their apparent leaders out of the living room.   
  
  
"Are you sure we should be letting them do this? I mean, the six of them alone in the wilderness for three days, is it safe?" Logan had been trying to convince Charles Xavier to cancel the trip/competition that Scott and Jean had talked him into allowing. It wasn't the competition that bugged him really, but just what he feared might end up happening to him. "No, I'm not sure." Charles replied. "In fact, I am certain the six of them wouldn't be safe alone in the wilderness for three days, which is precisely why you and Storm will accompany them." Logan grimaced, his fears had come true. "But Charles-" "No buts, Logan. Ororo has already agreed to go. Now, your orders are simple. You are to stay with Scott, Kurt, and Evan, and you are not to interfere with anything they do unless serious risk is involved. Ororo has the same orders, but will be watching over Jean, Rogue, and Kitty." The old man smiled, he was glad his students were testing and learning their abilities, both as mutants and as perspective members of a team.   
  
  
  
  
"Uhg! Like, what a waste of a totally good CD player!" Kitty said, while tossing a CD by some band whose name she couldn't even pronounce aside, and ripping the head phones from Rogue's ears, while putting an *NSYNC CD into the player.   
"Hey! Did it occur to you that I was listening to that, or that the CD player is mine?!" Rogue grabbed the diskman back from Kitty, muttering something about it being tainted by boy band germs now. "Hey, like, I want to listen to music too, ya know?" Kitty grabbed the portable device again. "Then you should have brought your own!" Rogue grabbed it again. "Well Professor X said no electronics allowed, so you shouldn't have brought this one anyways!" Kitty grabbed the CD player again. "Well Ah did bring it and it's mine so give it back!" Rogue reached for the diskman, but Kitty pulled it out of reach at the last second.  
"Will both of you shut up?! I am trying to think here!" Jean shouted, leaning over the back of her seat, glaring at her younger teammates. "Nice to you see you have such control over your team, leader." Scott snorted from beside her. "I am not even going to dignify you with a response." Jean announced, plopping back down in her seat, while Rogue and Kitty continued to argue. "Ooooooooo, smack down." Scott muttered sarcastically, and went back to looking over his map.   
"I don't even see why I have to be here." Evan sighed, sulking further down in his seat. "Ja, tell me about it. If you ask me, ve should just leave Scott and Jean in za middle of novhere and see who make sit out first, instead of dragging us along." Kurt agreed. "Psh, I am missing the Nicks game, did they even think about that? Noooo, they have to go prove to everyone they are better then each other, and make Evan miss the most   
important game of the season." Evan complained.   
  
The various conversations and arguments resumed, as the van finally pulled up to the park entrance. "Here we are, kiddies." Logan announced flatly from the drivers seat, as he jumped out and went to the entrance booth to sign in for their "camping" reservations.   
  
"Ah, smell that fresh mountain air!" Scott said, stretching as he hopped out of the van. "Yeah, whatever." Rogue muttered, elbowing past him. "Like, I said I'm sorry!" Kitty called out, tossing the broken pieces of Rogue's former CD player back into the van. "This is a good day for humiliating Scott. I can feel it!" Jean called out happily, crawling out of the van followed by a less then happy Kurt and Evan  
  
"Alright, here's the deal," Logan announced, handing different maps to Jean and Scott. "These are your teams' starting points, and these," He tossed a green burlap sack to the girls and boys teams, "Are your survival supplies. You can only use what is in them, and nothing brought from home." He glanced at Rogue and Kitty. "You have three days to make it to points and back here, and the winning team…..wins. Now, to prove that you went all the way, there are items at certain points from the start to back here, and you must collect all of them in order to win, they too are marked on the maps. So, let's get started." Logan grinned, maybe this wont be so bad.  
  
*  
Alright, there's the first chapter! Whatcha think? Ok, so it starts out really dull, but the disaster parts ought to come in soon, and hopefully that will spark it up a bit.   



	2. Battle of the Sexes: Ch 2

A/N: I forgot my disclaimer in the 1st chapter, so I am now disclaiming any rights to the x-men: Evolution characters, cuz they sadly aren't mine.   
Also: I decided to write the rest of the story from different POVs in 1st person. It should be easy to tell which person it is, but I'll specify anyways.   
Battle if the Sexes: Chapter 2  
  
Logan  
"Eeeeeee, one more thing, no powers, eeeeeee…" Scott was still hung up on mocking Jean's last request before we split off. "Scott, buddy, pal, hate to break it to ya, well actually I don't, but NOBODY CARES!" Evan shouted at him. We had only been out here for about three hours and the kid also known as Spyke was already on his last nerve. Not that I can blame the guy. Ole Cyclops over there can get pretty annoying. "Ja, Scott, you vanted to prove to Jean you are za best person to be leader. Vat better vay zan to beat her visout powers." Kurt spoke for the first time in a while, which was rather unusual of the fuzzy one. Normally he'd be the only making conversation.   
  
We were in some wilderness park in the Appalachians. I had suggested a less rugged course (not that I don't like this kind of place, I love it), but the Prof insisted on it. If anything should go too wrong, there was always the three day limit. If he doesn't hear from us after the time is up he'll send help. We were currently walking along a narrow hiking trail, thick with forestry on either side of us that lead to the base of a mountain, where the trail continues carved into the side of the mountain. There is just about no other way to the top unless you are a professional climber, which none of us are.   
  
  
"Anyvays," Kurt continued, "It's your turn." Kurt slung my bag of supplies into Scott's arms, who grunted as its weight nearly dragged him to the ground. Of course I couldn't stop the smirk that spread across my lips just then. Maybe that'll keep him quiet for a while.   
  
"Evan, how far to the first stop?" Nope. "A mile still." Evan whined. "Alright! Let's pick up the pace, guys!" Amazingly Scott was able to speed up his walk despite the bag slung over his shoulder. The other two boys groaned in slight protest, but quickened up anyways. I decided to stay at a casual pace. It's not like I could loose the boys, as long as they didn't stop being loud and smelly. Then I noticed the air becoming thick with moisture, and looked up to see heavy clouds forming above the forest.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ororo  
"My feet hurt!" Katherine complained again, while hopping on one foot at a time to give the other a break and then switching. "Yeah, like ours don't?" Rogue muttered. "And stop doing that! It's annoying and you look dumb." "Man, somebody, like, got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Katherine replied, to which Rogue responded with a 'if looks could kill, you'd be dead' look. It seems that maybe no matter how long two people live together, they will just never get along.   
  
"Ok, somebody else's turn." Jean called out, as Logan's sack of supplies was dumped onto the ground at Rogue's feet. "Ah already carried it." She said, stepping over the bag and continuing forward. "Ok, like, I get the picture." Kitty sighed, and reached down for the bag. "Ah! Like, how much stuff does Mr. Logan think we need? I, like, can't even lift this thing!" Kitty shouted, after attempting to lift the bag and settling for dragging it. "Anyways, it's not fair, like, how come you can hover it or whatever and we have to carry it? Aren't you the one who told the boys, like, no powers?" Kitty asked Jean. "Well, the boys don't need to know that, and anyways what makes you think that they wont use their powers the first chance they get?" Jean replied.  
  
A loud clap of thunder drew me quickly out of the girls' conversation. I looked up to see the dark storm clouds hovering over the tree tops. How it had escaped my noticed before baffled me, but what was even worse that the girls had been so wrapped up in their argument they had barely noticed. Would warning them to seek shelter before the storm hit count as interference?  
  
  
***  
  
Scott  
They just couldn't see what this meant at all. If Jean and the other girls beat us, we'd have almost no authority in missions for the rest of our days! Evan is ticked at me, he doesn't want to be here. Something about a Nicks game. Kurt is awfully quiet, I wonder if something is bugging him. And Logan is....well, Logan is Logan. God! How much junk did he pack in this huge old thing? Oh well, we'll be at the first stop soon, and we should camp the night there, it's almost dusk and it's about to storm.   
  
Just then a sudden shout pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked back to see Kurt sprawled along the ground, a tree root sticking out of the ground behind him. He must have tripped. "HA! Smooth one, Elf!" Evan shouted. "Evan!" I try to scold the boy, it'd be the leaderly thing to do, right? "Are you alright, Kurt?" I asked, giving my fallen comrade a hand up. "Ja, I'm fine." Kurt replied. "But ze image inducer didn't fair so vell." He said, as the image covering his true mutant form flickered and eventually faded away. "Aw man!" Kurt groaned. Vat if some one sees me?" "Relax, we should be off the beaten trail soon enough, and people are gonna be heading into their tents with this storm approaching." Logan said. I think he was actually trying to lend some comfort to the kid.   
  
Just as the words left Logan's mouth, however, the rain came. Slowly at first, but then it poured.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Rogue  
Kitty just wouldn't shut up. Not for three seconds. Something is always bugging that girl to the point of complaining out loud and ruining what *would* have been a perfectly enjoyable hiking/letting Scott and Jean try to best each other day. Those two are always trying to prove something to each other. They are so clearly in love with each other it makes me wanna puke. Well, as in love as two high schoolers can be without ever admitting it to one another. Of course Scott is gonna end up with Jean. I don't know why I ever thought otherwise. Well, I guess I do. Scott was a cute guy who was actually being nice to me. Like that is ever gonna happen again. As it turns out, he was only interested as a friend and fellow mutant, as long as Jean was around, anyways.   
  
Something hit my arm and pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see a drop of water. "Hey guys, is it just me or is raining?" I asked the other people there. Jean and Kitty both looked up, to be met by ominous storm clouds above us, and rain splattering down. "Ummm…yeah." Jean finally answered. "Like, great! Just great! In the middle of some stupid wilderness....place, and we have no cover!" Kitty complained...no surprise there, chief.   
  
We all looked at Storm, who crossed her arms and said nothing, but it was clear she wasn't going to clear the clouds for us. "Ok, what's in Logan's bag?" Jean asked. Kitty shoved it into the center of our group and unzipped it.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kurt  
The rain had only gotten worse, but Scott still insisted on pushing forward. The guy is a bit obsessive if you ask me. "Scott, can we *please* stop?" Even asked, yet again. "Do you not care about this thing at all?" Scott turned around, loosing his patience. "Yeah, I care! And ya know what? I care about this bet of yours *so* much, that I would rather like to get through it without catching pneumonia!" Even shouted, shoving his finger into Scott's chest, pushing him back a few feet. "Guys!" I shouted at the two, "Zis is not ze best time for zis." My fur was heavy with rain, and was extremely uncomfortable. All I wanted was to get under shelter and get dry, but it seemed Scott would have none of that. "Both of you, I am in charge here and we need to get to the first stop before we settle for the night!" Scott commanded. "Oh, don't give me that!" Even started, but was cut off by Logan's somewhat hushed voice.   
  
"Be quiet, all of you." He held his hand up to signify his need for silence and sniffed the air. "Logan?" Scott asked. "Sh!" Logan hissed, while at the same time extending his claws. Just at that moment, the trees to the right of the path shook and bent out of the way to reveal a charging, bear.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Jean  
"A first Aide kit, a pot, a tarp, a rope, a lantern...jeez, like talk about 'call me old fashioned,' another rope, and a case of canned beans?" "Is that it?" I asked Kitty, who had just unloaded the contents of Logan's bag. "I, like, have to eat beans for three days?" She replied, and I took that as there was nothing left. "Well, at least we can make some cover with this." Rogue said, lifting a corner of the folded tarp. Deep puddles were already spotting the slowly narrowing hiking trail we were on.   
  
*  
  
"You, like, expect me to sleep in that?" Kitty asked skeptically after over viewing the temporary tent we had set up. The three of us had used the rope to tie the tarp to four trees, slightly at an angle to block the wind and most of the incoming rain. "You could always sleep out here in the rain if ya really want." Rogue smirked. Kitty rolled her eyes and walked under the tarp in response. "Shame." Rogue muttered, and followed in.   
  
*  
  
'This is all Scott's fault,' I thought. 'Why is he so stubborn? Why couldn't he just admit that he can't to everything by himself?' It was one o'clock in the morning already. Rogue was having a bad dream or something, keeping me awake, while Kitty slept soundly, being used to it by now, and Ororo had gone out once it stopped raining, probably to speak with Logan or something. We had heard the boys once a few hours ago, I think Evan screamed. It got us a little worried for a while, but when nothing else happened we concluded that he had seen a bug or something. Evan isn't exactly the outdoorsy type.   
  
  
Before I could think more angry thoughts about Scott, Ororo burst into the tent, worry radiating from her normally calm features. "Something has happened." She said to me, seeing that I was the only one awake. "Logan and I were supposed to meet in between the two trails and he never showed up, I went to the trail the boys were supposed to be on, and a little further up I found signs of struggle and blood. I believe they were attacked." She finally choked out the words, sending dread to the pit of my stomach.   
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
I know, I know, corny as he&&. Anyways, end of chapter 2, let me know if you want more. One more thing, I didn't even proof read this one so I apologize for the many typos that are sure to be there. I am just too lazy right now.  



	3. Battle of the Sexes: CH 3

A/N: Sorry, Kitty fans, but I must leave her POV out of this story, as I am too unprepared to delve into her ever so blonde (even though she is technically a brunette, she is truly blonde at heart) mind. ;o) I will replace hers with Storm, cuz hers is the bets POV in the situation I think. After that I am going back to third person. Hope you still like my lil story.   
  
  
Battle of the Sexes: Chapter 3  
  
  
Evan  
Kurt was doing his best, and it was working, but how long could he keep this up? *BAMF!* Every few seconds he would port again, confusing the bear. I tried occasionally to cage the thing in with some bone spikes, but it just kept breaking through them. Scott had gotten off a lot of shots, and they had been effective, but I guess he's only got so much of that stuff behind his eyes, cuz his beams were getting weaker and weaker. As for Mr. Logan…he had been knocked out by the bear's first charge. He looked pretty beat up too, some deep cuts on his chest, and his meeting with the tree he had been flung into like a rag doll had rendered him unconscious. His healing factor was kicking though, a little slower than if he would have been awake, but he'll pull through.   
  
A shout from Kurt, and he was sent flying a few yards, luckily not into a tree. The bear had finally got him mid air right after a port. Only Scott and I were left standing. A swung my arm forward, aiming a spike at the bears chest. I missed. Scott was blasting away, but with little effect. I guess I was right, he actually was running out of whatever it is his optic blasts are made of.  
  
Neither his optic attacks nor my spikes (which were becoming flimsier and smaller each time, as I didn't have enough time to regenerate them) were stopping the thing. It was clearly after something, and I suppose we were in its way.   
  
*(third person)  
"Arrrr!" The deep growl erupted from Logan's throat as he plowed into the bear's side, grappling with his claws to injure it in any way. Still in his weakened condition, Logan barely managed to deter the bear from its path towards Scott and Evan, whose powers were running short. It was enough though.   
  
As much as Logan seemed to dislike the boys, in truth he loved them each deeply. The fact that they looked up to him as a teacher and mentor gave him a purpose in life he hadn't known since he could remember. For that reason, he would do anything for them, or any of the other students, including taking on a charging bear.   
  
Unfortunately, even good intentions don't always pay off. The huge thing was on Logan in a second, giant paws pinning him down at the shoulders. Weakening blasts from Scott did little, as he and Evan stood by, helpless, as it clenched it's jaws into Logan, just at his rib cage, and dragged him struggling into the woods.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ororo   
"What happened? Is Kurt ok?" Kitty asked frantically. "And, like, Scott and Evan and Mr. Logan?" She added after getting questioning glances from Jean and Rogue. "We don't know, which is why we are going to find them." Jean answered, a little annoyed. "Ok, Rogue, you and Kitty go into the woods…that way, and Ororo and I go up the trail." She pointed in the direction of what looked like drag marks. Rogue and Kitty nodded with out arguing for once.   
  
Splitting into teams was risky. If something happened to Rogue or Kitty, how would we know? And if something happened to Jean or I, how would they know? But then again, it was the fastest way to cover ground, and I wanted my nephew found and safe. "Alright, continue forward to two hours maximum, and then head straight back to our camp sight, got it?" I said sternly, glancing at Jean to make sure she didn't protest my taking over her leader position. She looked a little too distraught to argue.   
  
"Let's go. Meet in two hours." She finally said, and turned up the path and began forward. After glancing at Rogue and Kitty, who were heading into the woods, I followed Jean.   
  
  
***  
  
  
There! He finally managed to jam his claws into the bear's belly. It growled in pain, finally releasing its grip on Logan's side. He fell to the ground, grunting in pain. The bear rose in anger, towering over the man known as Wolverine. It brought it's paws forcefully down on the ground right next to him, gave him one last roar, and trotted off. 'Is it me, or does that thing have yellow eyes?' Logan's last thought before fading into darkness.  
  
  
***  
  
  
".....KUUUUUUUUUURT.....SCOOOOOOOTT!" "Would you quite screaming?" Rogue snapped. "Something attacked them and it probably went this way, are you trying to attract it back or something?" Fed up, Kitty turned on Rogue, "Well I'm sorry! I want to find these people because they are my friends and I actually care about other people then myself!" A stunned Rogue stood, speechless, as Kitty stormed ahead.   
  
After a few seconds, Kitty stopped in her tracks. Rogue ran to catch up with her, saying "Ah didn't mean it like that. Ah just don't want..." Rogue trailed off after seeing what had stopped Kitty. "Oh no..." She stared down at the bloody, but still breathing, heap of Logan.  
  
*  
  
Voices floated lightly through Logan's head. He tried to choke out a go away or leave me alone, but found his voice distant and unable to form the words. "Mr. Logan? Like, what are we gonna do?" "Mr. Logan? Logan?! Please wake up…" Was some one shaking his shoulder? 'Did I go out drinking last night or what? Hangovers are a b…' Then the memory flooded back through his mind, and he finally brought himself to open his eyes.   
  
  
***************  
  
Ok, chapter 3 is done! Happy joy! Anybody think it a worthwhile cause to write a chapter 4?  



End file.
